


greedy

by aimetu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, Boys Kissing, Choking, Gay Sirius Black, Hair Pulling, James Potter and Lily Evans ship wolfstar HARDDD, M/M, Oral Sex, Remus is really fucking jealous, Rough Sex, Smut, This is very much gay, Top Remus Lupin, remus is literally a fucking werewolf who is protective over his territory???, sirius is an oblivious shit who would literally flirt with a fucking plant, sirius likes to tease Remus hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimetu/pseuds/aimetu
Summary: In which Remus is jealous and needs to make sure Sirius knows who he belongs to.Based on “Greedy” by Ariana Grande.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 351





	greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I only write smut on here and I’m kinda loving it?? It’s like my brand hehehe. Also I really like basing one-shots on songs lmao. I don’t know if you can tell that from my only two fucking posts omg.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the love on my last work! It means a lot to me.
> 
> Check out my wattpad while you’re at it! I write actual wolfstar stories on there, so please go read them! My username is -aimetu :)
> 
> Anyways. Onto the smut!
> 
> (Y’all need Jesus)

Remus Lupin didn’t look it, but he was absolutely the jealous type.

In a way, it was sort of presumable. A wolf protective of its territory? Not very unusual.

But Remus was a very “go with the flow” guy, as Sirius would put it. He was able to stay relaxed under pressure and Sirius adored that about Remus. 

Quite frankly, Sirius adored mostly everything about Remus.

Remus and Sirius has been dating for a bit over six months when at the time when went on their third trip to Hogsmeade in seventh year. Only their friends knew about their relationship, but anyone that saw the two together could clearly tell that they were dating.

It was a chilly January afternoon and James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, butterbeers in each hand, with the exception of Remus’ hot chocolate.

“My hips don’t sway as I walk!”

Remus, James, and Lily all laughed at Sirius’ comment. “They really do,” Remus said as he sipped his hot chocolate.

Sirius hit him in the arm and Remus chuckled. “But I love it! It’s absolutely stunning.”

“Damn right it is,” Sirius quipped as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

James laughed at the two. “You two fight like an old married couple. It’s adorable.”

Remus rolled his eyes while Sirius smiled warmly and held his hands to his chest. “Thank you, Jamesy poo! That’s the most meaningful thing anyone’s ever said to me!”

James flipped Sirius off as he scoffed. “Fuck you.”

“Don’t worry, Moony already has that taken care of,” Sirius said sweetly as he put his head on Remus’ shoulder.

James choked on his drink as Remus turned red and glared at Sirius. Lily laughed in amusement.

“Sirius?” A small voice said next to him.

Remus and Sirius both looked up at the figure, only to be met with the one and only Tommy Harriet.

Tommy Harriet was a quiet Hufflepuff in their year who clearly had a crush on Sirius, which was obvious to everyone except him. Just the way he said Sirius’ name made Remus’ blood boil.

Like I mentioned before, Remus wasn’t really the jealous type. Sure, people have had crushes on Sirius before, but he never paid attention to them. 

But Tommy was different. 

When Tommy flirted with Sirius, he flirted back. He didn’t mean to do it, it’s just that he had a flirty personality and was an oblivious idiot.

Long story short, Remus despised Tommy.

“Hey, Tommy! How are you?”

Tommy blushed and smiled. “I’m alright. And you?”

“I’m great!”

Remus tightened his grip on his mug, squeezing so hard that it was possible it might break.

“I was wondering if you were free Tuesday to help me study for the upcoming Charms exam? I could really use the extra help!”

Sirius raised an eyebrow, and Remus almost laughed out loud. Sirius barely knew what was going on in Charms class himself. 

In fact, Remus was currently tutoring him.

“I-I—Are you sure? I’m not the best at Charms. But Remus, on the other hand,” he said as he put a hand on Remus’ shoulder, “is a Charms genius! And I’m sure he’d be happy to help! Wouldn’t you, Moony?” Sirius said as he turned to Remus.

He quickly put on a fake smile and nodded. 

“I’d love to,” he forced out.

“Terrific! Then it’s settled!”

Tommy seemed to be straining a smile as well. Sirius only smiled back, oblivious to his plan. Even James and Lily were avoiding the conversation, as they knew what was clearly happening. “Yes. Terrific. Five o’clock in the library? I’ll be near the back.”

“See you then,” Remus said—well, practically spat. Tommy scurried away and Sirius began to drink his butterbeer slowly. Remus stared at his hot chocolate in fury while James and Lily eyed Sirius like he was crazy.

“You can’t be that thick, Pads,” James said with a small laugh.

Sirius looked up and swallowed his butterbeer. “What?”

Lily began to giggle, throwing her head on James’ shoulder. Sirius raised an eyebrow. “What’s she laughing at?”

“Did you really not see that?” James asked.

“See what?”

James began laughing with Lily and Sirius looked between them. His eyes then darted to Remus who was still gripping his mug like his life depended on it.

“Moony? Why are they laughing at me?”

Remus sighed and turned to Sirius. He stared at Sirius for a bit before biting his lip. Sirius began to get more and more mad. “What is it?”

“You really are thick,” Remus said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, “if you can’t see that Tommy Harriet is practically in love with you.”

Sirius blanked. He stared at his butterbeer and shook his head. “He doesn’t like me.”

James scoffed. “Er, yes he does, Pads. The guy’s been in love with you since fifth year. Coincidentally the same year you and Remus started, well, not officially, dating.”

Sirius turned to Remus who was staring ahead of him, deadpanning. “Remus, you don’t really think Tommy likes me, do you?”

Remus didn’t shift his eyes. “I don’t know. Why don’t you go ask him and then you two can go frolic into the sunset together?”

Sirius eyes Remus up and down and started laughing. “Fine. I guess Tommy does like me.”

“Why are you just now realizing this?” James asked, clearly annoyed.

Sirius bit his lip and smirked. “Because Moony’s jealous.”

Remus glared at Sirius who only continued to smirk. “I’m not jealous.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too!”

Remus stood up abruptly and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he smiled. “Excuse me. I have to use the bathroom,” he said softly.

Sirius watched as Remus stormed into the single-person bathroom before slamming the door. He sipped his butterbeer quietly before James spoke.

“Merlin, mate, go talk to him. Moony doesn’t get jealous easily, and I’m sure you know as well as I do that he won’t get out of this mood until you apologize.”

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

He stood up and trudged to the bathroom before opening it. Remus was leaning against the sink and breathing deeply, eyes closed, however they immediately opened when Sirius opened the door.

“What do you want?” Remus spat as Sirius closed and locked the door behind him.

He smiled at Remus. “You know, you’re feisty when you’re jealous.”

Remus frowned and walked closer to Sirius. “It’s quite attractive,” he added with a smirk.

Remus chuckled darkly, stepping closer to Sirius every second.

“Do you know what it feels like to watch your boyfriend flirt with another guy?”

Sirius laughed. “I wasn’t flirting with him.”

“But you were,” Remus said with a smirk as he crossed his arms. “You’re like that with everything, you know.”

“What am I like?” Sirius asked.

“Oblivious.”

Sirius gulped as Remus stepped closer to him once more, their faces only inches apart. Remus’ eyes darted from Sirius’ lips to his eyes and then back. 

“Colloportus,” Remus muttered as he glanced to the door, and it locked with a loud click.

The next thing he knew, they were making out and Sirius was placed on top of the sink with his legs wrapped around Remus and his hands roaming the werewolf’s back, desperate to feel the other boy.

Sirius bit on Remus’ lip harshly and drew it back, letting it go after a second. Remus dropped his head to Sirius’ jaw and began to leave kisses along it, speaking in between each chaste connection.

“You’re.”

Kiss.

“Mine.”

Kiss.

“And.”

Kiss.

“Only.”

Kiss.

“Mine.”

Sirius let out a gasp as Remus began to suck a love-bite onto the sensitive skin. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when Remus licked a stripe up his neck, longing to taste more of Sirius. He then brought his lips up to Sirius’ ear and whispered lightly.

“God,” he breathed, and Sirius whined slightly. “I bet you were thinking about being fucked by Tommy, weren’t you? You little slut.”

Sirius started shaking his head frantically. “N-No,” he stuttered out. Remus leaned back a bit and stared at Sirius lovingly, his lips curling into a slight smile. He brought his fingers up and held Sirius’ chin lightly, tilting it up the tiniest bit.

“Who do you belong to?”

Sirius gulped. “Y-You,” he said quietly. “I-I’m yours, Remus. Yours and only yours.”

Remus smiled a bit brighter, but led his lips back to Sirius’ lobe. He bit down slightly, tugging the skin back delicately before letting go. He chuckled darkly, keeping his lips near Sirius’ ear and purposefully breathing hot air onto his neck.

“Now,” he said lowly. “Let’s see what that mouth of your’s can do. Besides, of course, flirt with other blokes.”

Sirius gasped slightly as Remus lifted him off the sink and placed his feel on the floor softly. Sirius immediately fell to his knees, his face replicating that of a puppy’s when it was just told it was going to be taken on a walk.

His hands started fumbling with Remus’ belt, obviously overly excited, and Remus laughed slightly at his clumsiness. 

Sirius eventually managed to get his belt off and his button undone and zipper down. He tugged Remus’ trousers down, only so they rested at mid-thigh, and Sirius’ hands roamed across his clothed member. Remus inhaled sharply as he felt Sirius pull his boxers down, and he threw his head back when he felt Sirius take his heat in his hands.

Sirius bit his lip as he began to stroke Remus lightly, using his pre-cum as lube. He looked up at Remus slightly, whose head was still thrown back in pleasure and mouth agape, before smirking and licking a stripe up his member. Remus gasped slightly as Sirius did so, eyes rolling back into his head as Sirius completed the action a few more times.

Sirius lapped his tongue across Remus’ slit, a smirk inhabiting his face as he did so, and the second he wrapped his lips around Remus’ cock, the taller boy’s hand was raking its way through Sirius’ long hair.

“Merlin, Sirius,” Remus moaned softly, gripping Sirius’ hair lightly as he did so. Sirius hollowed his cheeks around Remus’ member, continuing to bob up and down slightly, as Remus bucked up into his mouth. Sirius moaned in response to this, only pushing Remus further and further towards the edge.

At this point, Remus was completely blind with pleasure. He didn’t know if he just didn’t have the strength to open his eyes or if his vision had just disappeared suddenly.

He didn’t really care.

He snapped back into his senses when he felt his orgasm approaching quickly and pulled away from Sirius, lifting him up to kiss him passionately.

Sirius melted into the kiss, and he almost didn’t notice Remus starting to fumble with his own belt. He pulled back and smirked at Remus. “Need help?”

Remus growled at him lowly and pulled him forcefully by the belt so he stood next to Remus, and the next thing Sirius knew, he was bent over the sink, trousers pulled down and around his ankles, and boxers following shortly behind.

Sirius bit his lip slightly as he felt Remus hold his arse slightly, tracing over the skin delicately. He heard Remus mumble a lube spell before starting to spread Sirius’ cheeks, fingers prodding at his entrance slightly.

Sirius immediately whined, shaking his head and trying to sway Remus’ hand away. Remus didn’t say anything, he only raised an eyebrow as he listened to Sirius pant slightly.

“No prep,” he said, out of breath. “This morning. Shower.”

Remus smirked darkly before licking his lips slightly and chuckling. He spread the lube on his fingers across his cock, the excess on Sirius’ hole, which caused him to whimper slightly, before positioning himself between Sirius’ cheeks.

He pushed in slowly, causing Sirius to moan Remus’ name loudly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Remus continued to push himself in, taking his time in case Sirius needed to adjust. Once he was fully inside Sirius, Remus stopped for a moment, fondling Sirius’ arse slightly as he but his lip.

Sirius waited and waited for Remus to move, but he never did. Sirius huffed slightly, his face of pleasure turning into impatience. 

“For Merlin’s shake, Moony,” he said, slightly out of breath and voice three octaves higher than usual. “Just fuck me already!”

Remus chuckled slightly as he leaned over Sirius, standing chest to back, placing his lips near Sirius’ ear yet again.

“Be patient, love. After all, I was the one waiting when you wouldn’t stop flirting with Tommy.”

Sirius groaned slightly as Remus shifted his hips, moving inside of him the tiniest bit.

“Fuck patience,” he said angrily, trying to push back onto Remus. “Fuck, Moony, just-just fuck me!”

Remus licked a stripe up the side of Sirius’ ear. “You’d love that wouldn’t you, to have your pretty little hole split open by me. You’d love for me to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to sit down for the next week, huh? You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

Sirius gasped slightly as he nodded. “Fuck, yes. Fuck me, fuck me hard enough for me to feel empty without your cock in me.”

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Pads.”

Sirius moaned. “Merlin, yes, fuck me, use me. I’m your little slut, Remus. O-Only yours—oh my god!”

Sirius screamed out when Remus suddenly pulled back and slammed into him, standing back up and clutching Sirius’ hips tightly. He groaned quietly, the tightness of Sirius’ hole, despite prepping in the shower that morning, feeling like heaven around his member.

“Fuck, Remus!” Sirius moaned out, gripping the sides of the sink like his life depended on it.

“Fuck, Sirius,” Remus breathed out. “How does it feel to be my little slut? Being used for my pleasure, being only mine.”

Sirius gasped slightly when Remus brushed against his prostate, still slamming into him harder than ever. “It feels so good, Rem. Fuck, I love being your slut, use me Moony. Merlin, Rem, faster!”

Remus began sliding in and out of Sirius at a painfully slow pace, just to spite the shorter boy. “Who do you belong to?”

Sirius panted slightly, and when he didn’t respond right away, Remus pulled his hair forcefully, making him stand up straight, back arched and face next to Remus’.

“Who do you belong to,” Remus repeated, growling into Sirius’ ear slightly. Sirius bit his lip and started to breathe heavily.

“Y-You,” he moaned out. “I-I’m yours, Rem. Only yours. Use me, please, Moony. God, please fuck me!”

Remus smirked slightly before slamming his hips against Sirius once again, earring a cry of pleasure from the raven-haired boy.

Remus bit his lip as he fucked Sirius quickly, gripping his neck slightly to hold him in place, their faces pressed against each other’s. Sirius moaned loudly every time Remus drew back and pushed into his hole, eyes falling shut from pleasure as Remus squeezed his neck slightly.

“Fuck,” Sirius cried out. “R-Rem, I’m so close, fuck—”

“Yeah?” Remus questioned, reaching his empty hand around Sirius as he began pumping him quickly. “God, you’re such a whore Sirius. My pretty little whore, always prepped and ready for my cock. Such a greedy fucking slut, constantly wanting me to fill your tight little hole.”

Sirius moaned out as Remus continued to stroke Sirius at a face pace, his drawing back and slamming right against Sirius’ at about the speed.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Sirius rambled. “Only want your cock. Such a fucking whore for your cock, Rem, M-Merlin, Moony, I-I’m gonna—”

Before Sirius could finish his sentence, he tripped over the edge, cum coating the sink and eyes rolling back into his head as he almost collapsed in Remus’ arms. Remus held his steady, continuing to slam into Sirius until he came as well, spilling his seed into Sirius’ hole.

Sirius panted slightly as he came down from his high, back still arched and head thrown back against Remus’ shoulder lazily. He turned it slightly so he was looking at Remus and smiled slightly, a quiet laugh escaping his lips as he watched Remus’ eyes flutter open and closed in pure ecstasy.

Remus recovered quickly, pulling out of Sirius and hugging him tightly from behind as he kissed his neck lovingly. Sirius smiled warmly at his actions and sighed slightly.

Remus unwrapped his arms from around Sirius and pulled his pants up, muttering a cleaning spell on himself, Sirius, and, well, the poor sink that had to witness that, as Sirius did the same.

As Sirius put his belt back on, he looked back up at Remus, who was leaning against the door and smiling at him slightly.

“What,” Sirius said with a laugh as he finished fastening his belt.

Remus bit his lip. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Sirius blushed red but covered it up with a small, “Fuck you,” as he looked around the bathroom and laughed.

Remus laughed as well, pushing himself off the door and over to Didius before locking their lips in another passionate kiss. Sirius smiled against Remus, gripping the werewolf’s shirt tightly as he stepped onto his tippy-toes.

Remus pulled back and smirked lazily. “After you, princess,” he said softly as he motioned to the door. Sirius laughed as he punched Remus in the arm before muttering “alohamora” quietly and turning the knob, walking quickly out of the bathroom.

Remus composed himself quickly before following, reaching their table and sitting down softly in his chair.

“Well,” James said as he looked between the two. “I hoped you sorted that out.”

Sirius smiled as he looked to Remus who was blushing slightly, sipping his cold hot chocolate as he avoided eye-contact with the three of them.

“Oh,” Sirius started, his smirk turning into a grin as he looked back to James. 

“We _definitely_ sorted it out.”


End file.
